


TÊN ANH TRÊN TRÁI TIM EM

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: . Tác giả:  Eudoxia. Dịch: It’s all about your OTPs.. Đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, vui lòng KHÔNG RE-UP. Cảm ơn~. Rating: 18+, có yếu tố bạo lực, tự tử/ self-harm, sex (đủ tuổi và có sự đồng thuận), ngôn từ chợ búa. Có nhắc đến cặp Tony Stark x Steve Rogers, trong đó Steve được gọi là Mẹ và Tony là Bố(dựa trên quan điểm của Deadpool).. Thể loại: AU! Soulmate, tức là mỗi người đều có một tri kỉ được định sẵn.. Nếu bạn có vấn đề với những chi tiết trên, vui lòng không đọc tiếp!. Chú thích: Các lời thoại trong [khung vuông] như thế này là diễn ra trong đầu Pun. Deadpool có hai giọng nói tưởng tượng, một trong khung màu vàng, một trong khung màu trắng.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Wear My Name Over Your Heart Like It's Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584364) by [Eudoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudoxia/pseuds/Eudoxia). 



Đến tuổi hai mươi mốt, mỗi người sẽ có một **_Ái Danh_**. Không phải tên của họ. Mà là tên Tri kỉ. Tâm giao. Nửa kia. Duyên tiền định. Có người nhận được tên của người họ quen biết, có kẻ lại nhận được Ái Danh họ chưa nghe qua bao giờ. Chẳng ai giải thích được. Chỉ biết rằng ai cũng có. Một số người thậm chí còn nhận được thứ gọi là _**Tử Danh**_. Tên của người quá cố. (Như Tony Stark chẳng hạn. Hai mươi mốt tuổi, thức dậy với cái tên Steven Grant Rogers ngay trên chỗ trái tim, anh không nhớ nổi bảy ngày sau đó như thế nào. Nhưng Tony Stark không phải nhân vật chính của câu chuyện này, dù anh cũng có xuất hiện. Một chút thôi.)

Hầu hết mọi người ai cũng háo hức chờ đến sinh nhật lần thứ hai mươi mốt, nhưng cũng có vài người sợ chết khiếp. Một số băn khoăn không biết mình có gặp được Tri kỉ không. (Hầu hết mọi người đều gặp được.) Có vài người, như Wade Wilson (nhân vật chính thực sự của câu chuyện này) chẳng hạn, thì chẳng hơi đâu mà quan tâm.

Sinh nhật hai mươi mốt tuổi, Wade Wilson thức dậy, nhìn xuống ngực và thấy Peter Benjamin Parker. Hắn nhìn dòng chữ một lát rồi nhún vai, thay đồ và chẳng suy nghĩ gì về chuyện đó. Tận sáu tuần sau, hắn quyết định tìm cái tên ấy trên Google. Không có kết quả gì, hắn lại quên bẵng đi. Mỗi lần gặp một người tên Peter, hắn đều chùn tay, tự hỏi xem lần này, lần này, có phải là Peter của hắn không, nhưng nghĩ lại thì, người ta thồn cho hắn cả đống tiền để không thắc mắc lôi thôi cơ mà, vậy nên...

Hai mươi sáu tuổi, Wade gặp một Peter mà hắn không giết. Thằng nhóc là con của Tony Stark, mười hai tuổi, tên Peter Stark. Nó đứng mút kẹo trong phòng họp, trông như một thằng choai choai đang lên cơn quạu quọ. Wade nghĩ đứa nào có bố là Người Sắt mà không cáu cũng lạ. (Thật luôn, một ngày đẹp trời nọ Stark ẵm thằng nhỏ không biết đào ở đâu ra, lúc đó nó mới có đâu chừng hai tuổi, rồi ba năm sau, bố nó biệt tăm biệt tích mất ba tháng trời, chú Obbie của nó thì lộ mặt là một thằng chó đẻ, rồi sau đó cha nó tuyên bố ổng là siêu anh hùng đầu tiên kể từ thời Captain America. Đậu mè, gặp Wade thì hắn cũng phát điên ấy chứ.)

Nhưng mà quay lại ngay lúc này, Stark Nhí đang trừng mắt nhìn bố nó, Wade thì chán đến mức muốn bắn banh não hắn ra cho đỡ chán. Bố Stark phun ra câu ngu lờ gì đó, thế là Stark Nhí hậm hực bỏ ra ngoài.

Chỉ có thế. Wade tiếp tục làm chuyện của hắn và đội Avengers chỉ là một trong những nhóm siêu anh hùng nhắm mắt làm ngơ—và đôi khi nhẫn nhịn hắn. Wade cũng gạch tên Stark Nhí luôn, vì tụi con nít thường toàn là bọn ôn dịch.

Ba năm sau, chẳng hiểu thế quái nào mà hắn lại gặp phải thằng nhóc lần nữa (cũng tại vì đội Avengers). Hắn đang lơn tơn trong một chiếc hàng không mẫu hạm của S.H.I.E.L.D. thì xém tí xô thằng nhỏ té lăn quay.

“Đụ, ranh con, phải nhìn chỗ mày đang...ờm, ngồi chứ,” hắn chưng hửng nói nốt, công nhận tại hắn vấp phải chân nó thật. Có phải nó cố tình trốn đâu.

Stark Nhí trố mắt nhìn hắn, như thể kiểm tra xem cái thằng đầu bu*i cao mét tám bận đồ đỏ chét đeo katana sáng loáng trên lưng này có thật hay không. (Thật hẳn hoi nhé. Wade biết bộ đồ này nổi lắm mà.)

“À, ừ...ờm, xin lỗi,” Stark Nhí co chân lên, ngọ nguậy, rồi nó gục đầu lên hai đầu gối.

Wade quyết định cứ để mặc nó ngồi đó, nhưng chân hắn không chịu nhúc nhích, thằng nhãi coi bộ hơi bệnh. Ốm nặng luôn ấy.

“Mày.....có sao hông?”

Stark Nhí đằng hắng, gật đầu. “Ừ. Không sao. Chú—chú đi được rồi.” Nó ngước lên, lùa tay qua mái tóc bết mồ hôi, rồi xua tay đuổi Deadpool đi.

Vậy là Wade đi, nhưng hắn không sao rũ được cảm giác rằng lẽ ra hắn nên làm gì đó. Thế nên lúc hắn gặp Captain America, hắn bảo là hình như con trai mày đang bị động kinh hay gì đấy trong hành lang đằng kia kìa, nghe vậy tên tóc vàng co giò chạy thục mạng.

 _[Thế là xong,]_ hai khung thoại trong đầu hắn nghĩ.

Rồi đến Người Nhện.

Wade hâm mộ ẻm ngay lập tức, đến mức lập cả câu lạc bộ các thứ đủ cả. (Đến giờ chỉ có hắn với Khung Màu Vàng là thành viên thôi, nhưng mà chắc từ từ Khung Màu Trắng cũng nhập hội, có khi hắn còn lôi được cả thằng Bob bên Hydra vào nữa, biết đâu được.)

Xui một nỗi, lần nào hắn xin hình của Bé Nhện là y như rằng ẻm từ chối, làm hắn nản quá chừng chừng.

Lúc Peter Stark bị bắt cóc, Wade nghĩ nếu hắn cứu được thằng oắt, biết đâu Người Nhện lại bật đèn xanh cho hắn. (Thật ra ‘thằng oắt’ đó bây giờ đã mười bảy tuổi rồi, nhưng mà từ hồi vấp phải chân nó ở S.H.I.E.L.D. tới giờ hắn cũng có gặp lại đâu. Sao hắn biết được chứ.)

Theo hắn tìm hiểu thì Stark Nhí bị nhốt trên một đoàn tàu đang chạy, phải công nhận là bọn bắt cóc này sáng tạo vãi chè. Nhưng mà Wade đã quyết tâm rồi – vì Người Nhện mà lị - nên tàu lửa hay tàu bay gì đều là chuyện nhỏ. Cơ mà cái lũ robot mặt lờ này thì lại chẳng phải chuyện nhỏ. Con nào con nấy chà bá, khó diệt như quỷ, mà còn đâm cho hắn mấy nhát liền nữa chứ. (Người hắn mau lành thật nhưng mà hắn vẫn biết đau chứ.) Đâm chém loạn xạ một hồi, rốt cuộc hắn cũng qua được ải robot và đến chỗ bọn người thường canh gác Stark Nhí. Lúc đó hắn đã mệt đứt hơi, Bố Stark với Mẹ Rogers thì đang ở cái xó xỉnh nào không biết.

Hắn xông qua cánh cửa cuối cùng, thấy Stark Nhí bị xiềng vào một cái ghế trông như đã chốt cứng xuống sàn. Mà dòm kĩ lại thì cái ghế đúng là chốt cứng xuống sàn thật. Rồi hắn nhìn thấy mặt mũi thằng nhóc.

“Đệt mợ. Có sao không nhóc?”

Stark Nhí yếu ớt gật đầu. “Khỏe re,” nó lầm bầm, làm Wade nể dễ sợ, bởi vì mặt nó đã thành một mớ bèo nhèo bầm dập, rướm máu.

Wade bắt tay vào tháo mấy cái cùm đang trói tay Stark Nhí. “Tụi nó làm gì mày vậy? Trong đoạn clip gửi cho Bố Stark tụi nó bảo nếu nộp tiền chuộc thì sẽ trả mày về lành lặn mà. Chắc là ổng chịu đưa tiền chứ. Ý là tao thấy ổng đủ tiền trả mà. Tụi nó có đòi bao nhiêu đâu. Với lại tao cũng thắc mắc bây giờ thằng chả ở chỗ quái nào ta? Có một đứa con mà cũng không chịu đến cứu—TIÊN SƯ CHA NHÀ NÓ BỘ TỤI NÀY HÀN LUÔN CÁI CÒNG VÔ TAY MÀY HAY SAO VẬY?!? Tay Stark Nhí đủ dài thì tao đã đập mẹ nó xuống sàn rồi. Đ*o có lấy một mối nối, còn chật khít nữa. Mày có thấy nút nào ghi ‘ẤN VÀO ĐỂ MỞ’ không hả? Không thì khớp mõm vào! Hỏi lằm hỏi lốn!”

Wade nghe có tiếng khúc khích. Khi hắn ngước nhìn lên, Stark Nhí đang cười như con mẹ dại.

“Gìiiiii?”

“Có--,” Stark Nhí ngưng ngang, cố nín cười. “Hai lỗ nhỏ ở hai bên ấy. Phải bấm hai nút đó cùng lúc mới mở được. Công nghệ của Stark. Ừ thì là đồ lấy trộm, nhưng mà chất lượng thì vẫn thế thôi.”

Wade nheo nheo mắt, không tin thằng nhóc này lắm, nhưng vẫn tìm theo lời nó, đây rồi, hai lỗ nhỏ ở hai bên chiếc cùm. Wade lục tìm bộ bẻ khóa, mở được cái bên tay trái trước khi một viên đạn găm vào đùi hắn.

“Này người lạ, ta có lời khen ngươi đã giết được hết đội người máy của ta đấy, nhưng ngươi phải dừng tại đây thôi,” người phụ nữ ở ngưỡng cửa cất tiếng, bước ra ánh đèn của căn phòng.

Wade chẳng biết con mẹ này là ai, chỉ thấy tóc ả màu đỏ, trông quen quen.

Hắn dí _*beep*_ vào quan tâm.

“Nghe ngầu ghê, nhưng mà anh phải cứu nhóc Stark này cho xong đã, cảm phiền cưng phắn giùm nhé?”

Coi bộ con mẹ này không muốn phắn, bởi vì lần này ả bắn lủng bao tử hắn.

Stark Nhí bật dậy khỏi ghế, cố lại gần kiểm tra Wade, nhưng một tay nó vẫn bị cùm. Wade nghe mấy đầu ngón tay nó với lấy vai mình, nhưng bộ đồ lòng trong bụng hắn còn đang bận liền lại, nên cả hai phải chịu trận ngồi nghe ả kể lể nào là kế hoạch rồi nào là tại sao ả lại dùng Stark Nhí để trả thù bố nó.

(Hóa ra con mẹ này đại loại là tình cũ của Bố Stark, đâm ra hận ổng vì ổng đi nhận nuôi Stark Nhí chứ không chịu đẻ con với mẻ, rồi hình như mẻ còn bị một nhóm quân sự gì gì ấy bắt cóc, rồi Hội chứng Stockholm, rồi chẳng hiểu sao lại có cả sư tử, phù thủy với tủ quần áo nữa, cũng có khi Wade nghĩ lan man tận đẩu tận đâu hồi nào không hay. Mấy chuyện kiểu này ai mà đoán được.)

Lảm nhảm xong, ả xùy bọn tay sai nhào lên, tới lúc đó thì Wade đã lấy lại sức, đập lõm mặt từng thằng.

‘Giỏi quá!’

Đến lúc xong xuôi, hai thanh katana của hắn rỏ máu tong tong xuống sàn, nhưng mà không có ai chết hết, nên chắc là Wade được một con mười tròn phần ‘không sát sanh.’

“Đi được chưa?” hắn quay qua hỏi Stark Nhí.

Thằng nhóc gật đầu. Nó vẫn đang ngồi loay hoay tháo chiếc cùm cuối cùng ra, nhưng mỗi tội tay nó run lẩy bẩy, trong khi mấy món đồ bẻ khóa này lại khó vãi c*t. Wade đi tới, lấy món đồ trong tay Stark Nhí ra.

“Đây, để tao.”

Chiếc cùm dễ dàng bật mở, và Wade nhác thấy nó qua khóe mắt: dọc cổ tay Stark Nhí, mờ mờ, nhưng rõ ràng là một vết sẹo mỏng.

Wade không nói gì, chỉ đưa nó về nhà.

Tất nhiên, khi về đến tháp Stark (bị Bố Stark với Mẹ Rogers trợn trừng đủ kiểu), Wade kể chuyện này cho hai bậc cha bố. Mà Wade thì có biết tế nhị là cái củ cải gì đâu, hắn cứ hồn nhiên phun ra:

“Bộ hồi đó Stark Nhí tính tự tử hả?”

Phản ứng của nhị vị phụ huynh không như hắn mong đợi lắm, nhưng nhìn cả hai cũng có vẻ bấn loạn, nên hắn ra về, yên tâm rằng từ rày về sau thằng nhỏ sẽ khá hơn.

Ba đêm sau, hắn đang ngồi trên mái nhà ăn burrito thì Người Nhện đáp xuống ngay kế bên.

“Bé Nhện! Có gì hôn, Tiểu Trùng Nhân* cưng của anh?” Wade còn muốn nói nữa, nhưng mà Bé Nhện tự dưng hôm nay chịu ngồi kế hắn, lại coi bộ đăm chiêu nữa, nên Wade lấy một cái bánh taco trong túi ra mời ẻm.

_(* nguyên văn là arachnid-human. Mình dịch theo tiếng Trung, fandom bên đó gọi Spidey là Tiểu Trùng/ Trùng Trùng)_

“Cảm ơn,” Bé Nhện nói, nhưng không ăn vội, cứ nghịch nghịch lớp giấy gói. “Tôi—tôi muốn cảm ơn anh. Vì đã cứu Peter Stark.”

Wade nghiến răng. Hắn quên béng mất Stark Nhí cũng tên là Peter, nhưng hắn mau chóng gạt ý nghĩ đó đi, Bé Nhện vẫn còn đang nói mà.

“Với lại cảm ơn anh đã không giết ai trong lúc cứu cậu bé nữa. Tôi rất vui vì anh...anh làm thế.”

Từ hồi nào tới giờ người ta chỉ cảm ơn hắn vì hắn giết người thôi. Nên Wade chỉ biết đáp lại một câu chán phèo: “Không có gì đâu, Bé Nhện.”

Sau lần đó, hình như Bé Nhện thích chơi với hắn hơn.

Ngộ ghê.

Wade cũng cố dành thời gian gặp Stark Nhí nữa. Chẳng biết tại sao, nhưng từ lúc cứu thằng nhóc và thấy vết sẹo, hắn...hắn không muốn nó tự tử, vả lại hắn cũng thấy mình có trách nhiệm vì chỉ có mỗi mình hắn thấy những dấu hiệu đó. Vì thế Wade quyết định trở thành bạn thân của Stark Nhí.

Ngạc nhiên làm sao, Stark Nhí không có vẻ gì là phản đối.

Tất nhiên là nó cũng hỏi Deadpool mắc cái giống gì mà năm giờ sáng chui vào bếp nhà nó nướng bánh kếp. Nói thật cho cưng biết nhé, anh mày vừa bắt cướp với Người Nhện mệt bỏ xừ ra, anh muốn xực bánh kếp, có thế thôi!

“Nhưng sao lại là năm giờ sáng hở Wade? Em đang tính ngủ thì J.A.R.V.I. S. báo có người đột nhập. May mà hai bố không có nhà đấy, không là anh chết chắc rồi,” Stark Nhí vừa dụi dụi mắt vừa nói. Nó bước vào bếp, nhưng không phóc lên bàn bếp ngồi (như Wade tưởng bọn choai choai thời nay hay làm), mà chui vào góc nhà cạnh lò nướng, ngủ ngon lành ngay trên sàn.

Nhưng Stark Nhí ngủ rồi không có nghĩa Wade phải ngừng nói. Hắn huyên thuyên kể cho thằng nhóc nghe buổi tối hắn đi đâu làm gì với Bé Nhện, ban ngày cứu con mèo nào mắc kẹt trên cây cao bao nhiêu. Bỗng hắn ngưng bặt, lãng đi vì thấy Stark Nhí giật mình trong giấc ngủ. Một tay cầm chảo, tay kia cầm giá, Wade dòm Peter Stark lom lom. Thằng bé mặc áo thun xám rộng thùng thình và quần ngủ in hình Captain America, trông thật nhỏ nhoi, yếu ớt. Wade thấy đầu vết sẹo ló ra từ tay áo, chỗ bàn tay nó co lên gần mặt. Vết sẹo màu hồng nhờ nhờ, càng về phía lòng bàn tay càng sâu.

Wade tự hỏi khi nào và tại sao người thừa kế cả gia sản nhà Stark lại tìm cách kết liễu mạng sống của mình.

Hắn nghĩ ra rất nhiều lý do.

Vậy cho nên, thồn xong sáu tá bánh, hắn bế Stark Nhí về giường. À thì, nếu hắn biết phòng thằng nhỏ ở chỗ nào thì hắn nhất định sẽ bế nó về giường, thay vào đó hắn đặt thằng bé lên chiếc ghế dài trông có vẻ êm ái nhất hắn tìm được rồi lăn ra sàn bất tỉnh nhân sự.

Khi Wade hồi tỉnh, đó là nhờ mùi bánh kếp nướng lại và...

“Si-rô mâm xôi lai á? Mày ăn bánh kếp của anh với si-rô mâm xôi lai á? Sao mày dám hả thằng oắt Stark Nhí kia? Thật là-thật là báng bổ mà! Bánh kếp hiệu Deadpool chỉ ăn với si-rô cây thích chính hiệu thôi biết chửa? Đi với thứ khác thì còn gì—”

Nhưng Stark Nhí chặn họng hắn, “Hồi nhỏ em bị dị ứng với cây thích. Bây giờ em không thích vị của nó lắm—”

“CÁI GIỀ? Có cái gì làm từ cây thích là mày lại không thích được hả?”

Vậy là cả ngày hôm đó Wade chăm chăm dụ thằng nhỏ ăn tất tần tật các món vị cây thích trên đời. Si-rô cây thích thì tất nhiên bị loại thẳng cánh, nhưng bánh quy với hạt hồ đào bọc sốt cây thích cũng không đến nỗi nào. (Rốt cuộc Wade làm tới đâu chừng mười lăm món, bắt Stark Nhí phải thử hết từng cái một. Hắn hứa lần sau sẽ mang tới nhiều thứ làm từ cây thích nữa.)

Hóa ra làm bạn thân với Stark Nhí thật là toẹt vời ông mặt trời. Không có gì sướng bằng có cả núi đô-la mà không phải nai lưng ra kiếm một cắc bạc nào hết. Làm bạn thân với Người Nhện cũng thích phát điên lên được! Bây giờ ẻm đã bớt bảo hắn câm mồm lại, có lần còn ôm hắn một cái vì hắn không giết người nữa chứ!

Nhưng mà xui một nỗi là cái chó gì cũng có giá của nó. Ví dụ như bị Bố Stark với Mẹ Rogers trừng mắt mỗi lần hắn tới chơi này. (Nhưng cũng không thường xuyên lắm. Hình như hai người đó cứ suốt ngày xách đít đi miết, không làm nhiệm vụ thì cũng dự họp báo, không nữa thì cũng tếch sang trụ sở kia của Stark Industries ở tận Malibu. Mà hình như không phải lúc nào cũng vậy. Có lần Stark Nhí kể rằng hồi xưa Bố Stark cũng hay mang nó theo, nhưng từ khi được nhận vào đại học lúc mười sáu tuổi nó đã bảo hai bố khỏi phải lo lắng cho nó nữa. Với cả hình như bạn bè của thằng nhóc một là học trường nội trú ở tận đẩu tận đâu bên nước ngoài, hai là vẫn còn lẹt đẹt ở cấp ba.)

 _[Mày có biết Stark Nhí là bạn với thằng Harry Osborn không?]_ Khung màu vàng có lần hỏi.

Làm bạn với Nhện Con chỉ có một mặt hại duy nhất, đó là lâu lâu ẻm lại phun tơ dán mồm hắn lại rồi thoăn thoắt chạy biến vào màn đêm. (Nhưng nhờ thế mà hắn được chiêm ngưỡng góc nhìn thần thánh đó. Cũng đáng lắm. _Căng đét._ )

Vài tháng sau, Stark Nhí gọi, hủy hẹn chơi Xbox thâu đêm với hắn. Wade thấy thất vọng lạ lùng.

“Harry mới về nước, tụi em phải gặp nhau một bữa mới được.”

Wade nghe giọng thằng nhóc, giờ đã sang tuổi mười tám, đầy vẻ xin lỗi, nhưng hắn không khỏi cảm thấy nó chỉ đang muốn đá hắn đi cho rảnh nợ. Chắc Wade dạo này hơi bám lấy nó thật...

Hoặc là không.

Thế là Wade diện bộ cánh lộng lẫy nhất bên ngoài bộ đồ bó, đội thêm một chiếc mũ rộng vành sặc sỡ, rồi đi rình Stark Nhí với thằng bạn quý hóa của nó. Hắn cũng chẳng thèm mất công lén lút làm gì, ai bảo thằng nhóc hủy hẹn làm Wade rảnh rỗi cả buổi tối cơ chứ. Hăn tò tò đi theo hai đứa ôn con tới công viên, dọc theo bờ sông, đến một nhà hàng nhỏ không bán món Mexico, rồi khu trò chơi điện tử cũ, cuối cùng xuống tận Công viên Coney Island.

Cứ như hai đứa đang hẹn hò vậy.

Ý nghĩ đó tra tấn những vết sẹo trên người Wade cũng giống như việc vuốt ngược con mèo rồi để mặc lông nó dựng đứng lên tra tấn thần kinh người ta vậy.

Bởi vì Peter không được đi hẹn hò với ai hết! Đáng ra thằng nhóc phải chơi điện tử với Wade. Hắn chỉ muốn chạy lại chỗ đó, vác Peter lên vai và bảo thằng Harry Osborn mặt lờ kia phắn đi mà kiếm Peter khác, còn Peter này là của Wade.

Cái ý nghĩ đó làm hắn sợ chết khiếp. Bởi vì Peter Stark có phải của hắn đâu. Peter không phải của hắn. Peter này không phải của hắn. Không phải Peter này. Không phải Peter Stark. Peter Anthony Stark ở trên trái tim một người khác. Còn Wade chỉ có Peter Benjamin Parker thôi. Đ*o biết thằng đó ai.

Wade bỏ đi. Wade về lại căn hộ của hắn. Wade treo cổ.

Vài giờ trôi qua.

“Trời má! Trời má. Trời—đựu. Đệt thật. Móa. Cái đìn—Wade à? Wade!”

Wade khá chắc kèo là có người đang ôm hắn. Rồi đỡ hắn xuống.

_[Ngộ ghê.]_

Nhất là khi lần cuối còn tỉnh hắn đang tòng teng trên dây.

“Ss..stark Nhí hả?” Giọng Wade vẫn còn khàn khàn vì bị siết cổ, nhưng mắt mũi cũng nhìn ra mớ tóc nâu bù xù đang vùi trong ngực hắn. “Sao mày...ở đây?”

Peter ngước nhìn hắn, mắt khuất sau cặp kính dày cộm thỉnh thoảng nó vẫn đeo. Wade nhìn là biết nó khóc nãy giờ.

_[Quào...cảm động thật...]_

“Im đi.”

“Em đâu có,” Peter dợm nói, rồi lắc đầu. Nó ngồi thẳng dậy, một tay vẫn để trên ngực hắn, gần vai. Thằng nhóc xộc tay kia vào tóc rồi gỡ kính ra, cất vào túi.

“Em có gọi,” nó nói, “sau khi đi gặp Harry xong ấy. Nhưng mà anh không bắt máy, làm em thấy lo lo tại vì anh lúc nào cũng bắt máy hết. Bởi vậy em mới ghé xem thử thế nào, thì thấy anh đang—đang...Anh bị điên à? Anh tưởng mình không chết thì muốn tự tử lúc nào cũng được chắc! Đệt thật! Chắc em gặp ác mộng cả tuần luôn quá!”

“Xin lỗi,” Wade lầm bầm, đẩy mặt nạ lên tận trán. Hắn dụi dụi mắt, quyết định lờ phắt câu mà Peter thế nào cũng sẽ hỏi:

“Tại sao vậy?”

“Đi hẹn hò với Osborn Con sao rồi?” Wade ngồi dậy, đi vào bếp. Burrito, hắn phải ăn burrito.

“Hẹn hò hồi nào!” Peter cự nự đằng sau hắn.

Wade hát tướng lên. “Cà chua tua rua!”

“Anh nói chẳng có nghĩa gì cả!” Nói thế nhưng nó cũng đi theo, phóc lên bàn bếp ngồi xem Wade làm thức ăn. Thằng nhóc kể hắn nghe buổi đi-chơi-chứ-không-phải-hẹn-hò của nó, nào là hai đứa thăm lại những chỗ tụi nó thường la cà, nào là Harry lo cho ông già Norman đang hấp hối (hay đại loại vậy) của nó, nào là con ghệ cũ siêu mẫu của Harry.

“Cho em một miếng với,” đột nhiên Peter đòi.

“Mơ đi.” Nhưng khi liếc sang, Wade ngạc nhiên thấy Peter vẫn chưa té khỏi bàn bếp, dù thằng nhóc đang chồm tới chỗ hắn đứng, cách 1.2 thước là ít. “Bánh của anh. Mày đú đởn ở Coney Island đã đời rồi còn gì.”

“Nhưng mà lúc đó em chưa có đói! Triệu năm rồi em chưa có ăn gì hết.”

Wade trừng mắt nhìn nó. Hắn quay lại dòm cái burrito của hắn. Rồi quay lại dòm khuôn mặt phụng phịu của Peter. Rồi lại dòm cái burrito hoành tráng lệ của hắn. Rồi hắn dòm cái tủ lạnh. “Tự đi mà làm,” cuối cùng hắn quyết định.

Có thể hắn nhận ra mình thích-thích Peter thật, nhưng mà hắn cũng có thể kệ mẹ cái khám phá đó.

_[Burrito.]_

 

***

 

Mắc cười một cái là tới bây giờ Wade mới biết Peter Stark và Người Nhện thực ra chỉ là một. Nhờ ăn may hắn mới biết.

Lúc đó khuya đến nỗi kim đồng hồ gần điểm bình minh hơn là nửa đêm. Cả Wade lẫn Peter đều rảnh rỗi không có chuyện gì làm, nằm thượt trên chiếc giường cỡ cực đại của thằng nhóc. Wade nghịch nghịch cổ tay nó, ý tứ không nhắc gì đến vết sẹo, nhưng thỉnh thoảng hắn lại xoa xoa ngón cái lên đó. Lằn thẹo sờ vào không giống sẹo của hắn, mềm hơn, ấm hơn, có cảm giác thực hơn một chút ở chỗ nó ăn sâu dần về phía bàn tay.

Peter đang nằm ngửa, thõng đầu xuống cuối giường xem TV. Đường cong nơi cần cổ của thằng nhóc làm hắn phân tâm quá, nên Wade tiếp tục nghiên cứu tay nó vậy. Peter chỉ cao có 1.7 mét thôi nên bàn tay nó nhỏ hơn cũng không có gì lạ, nhưng cái làm hắn mãi mãi ngạc nhiên là tay nó mềm vãi lúa. (Thật luôn. Peter cũng mày mò làm khoa học, cũng hay xuống xưởng làm với Bố Stark, nhưng tay nó trông như lụa vậy: mịn màng, trắng trẻo, chỉ hơi rám nắng một tí.) Dưới ánh sáng nhờ nhờ hắt ra từ TV và len lỏi vào từ ngoài cửa sổ, tay nó cứ như làm bằng sứ. Nhất là khi đặt cạnh bộ da tả tơi của hắn.

Wade ngửa tay đỡ lấy bàn tay Peter, ngón tay nó chồng lên ngón tay hắn. Wade nắm tay lại, Peter co theo. Wade duỗi tay ra, Peter cũng duỗi theo. Hắn gập ngón út lại, rồi ngón áp út, ngón giữa, ngón trỏ, ngón cái. Hắn mở từng ngón ra theo thứ tự y như vậy. Hắn làm nhanh hơn, nhanh hơn nữa, nhưng mãi cũng chán. Lần này hắn chỉ gập ngón giữa và ngón áp út của Peter lại, kéo bàn tay ngả ra sau một chút.

“Piu-piu!”

“Póc” một tiếng, Wade nghển cổ nhìn chiếc mạng nhện nhỏ treo tòng teng trên trần nhà.

“Hừm.”

Bên cạnh hắn, Peter đã hóa đá. Chắc là Wade cũng nên la làng lên, nhưng hắn đã thức ba mươi sáu tiếng đồng hồ rồi. (Đằng nào thì Wade chỉ phát hiện bạn thân của hắn là Người Nhện có một lần trong đời thôi mà.)

“Petey, nhóc mày là Người Nhện phải không?” Wade ngọ nguậy, xoay tay thằng nhóc lại chĩa ngay trước mặt. Hắn lại ngửa cổ tay nó ra và ăn một mặt đầy tơ.

Wade loạng choạng té ầm xuống sàn, chửi thề xối xả. Tới lúc gỡ được đám tơ ra, Peter đã cười muốn tắc thở.

“Nèeeee! Sao mày không chịu nói anh biết?” Wade đặt cẳm lên nệm, dằn dỗi. “Anh không đáng để mày tin cậy sao? Hay phải chăng anh chưa tỏ rõ khí chất chốn sa trường nghiệt ngã?”

Peter vừa mới nín được đã lại bắt đầu khúc khích. “Không, đâu có – không phải vậy đâu,” thằng nhóc lật người lại, bò tới chỗ Wade. Nó lơ đãng nghịch nghịch ống tay áo thun hắn đang mặc. “Tại lúc hai bố phát hiện ra, hai bố bắt em hứa không được kể với ai hết.”

“Từ khi nào—”

“Khoảng một năm trước khi hai bố biết.”

“Còn vết sẹo? Hay nó là khe bắn tơ?”

Peter cắn môi một lúc. “Là cả hai. Lúc đó em mười sáu. Vừa mới vào đại học, Gwen bạn em làm mặt lạnh với em, còn chú Ben thì bị giết. Cả Bố với chú Steve đều đi vắng. Em không biết phải nói chuyện với ai cả. J.A.R.V.I..S. báo cấp cứu, gọi mấy con robot của Bố từ xưởng lên giúp cầm máu. Nếu không có khả năng lành thương nhanh, thì chắc em cũng không qua khỏi.”

Một lúc lâu sau đó, Wade chỉ biết giương mắt nhìn; cả hai khung thoại trong đầu hắn cũng đờ ra. Cuối cùng hắn với lấy hai cổ tay Peter, đang gối dưới đầu thằng nhóc, hắn kéo hai cổ tay đó lại gần, và nhìn chằm chằm vào hai đường sẹo mỏng nhạt màu.

“Tao mừng là em ấy qua khỏi,” Wade nói nhỏ với hai khung thoại, rồi trước khi kịp suy nghĩ gì nhiều, hắn lần lượt áp đôi môi thô ráp lên từng vết thẹo, dịu dàng, ngắn ngủi.

Có một khoảnh khắc nhỏ kì lạ lửng lơ giữa hai người, nhưng Wade chưa kịp phản ứng, nó đã bay biến.

Peter rụt tay lại. “Ây da mệt quá trời. Tối nay anh có ở lại không?” Vừa mới nói xong, nó phóc xuống giường, chạy vù vào nhà tắm.

Wade nên đi. Hắn thấy mình thực sự nên đi. Thật luôn. Nhưng thay vì đứng dậy, hắn thảy người lên giường, vơ lấy tấm chăn to, mềm, và vùi đầu vào đống gối xốp.

Peter trèo vào giường, nhìn hắn lâu thật lâu.

“Anh không được kể với ai đâu đấy,” nó nghiêm nghị dặn. “Em nói thật đó, Wade, không được kể với người nào hết. Không thì hai bố sẽ giết anh. Giết bằng chết luôn ấy.”

Wade chìa tay ra. “Ngoắc tay, Petey-Pie.”

Sau đó có cảm giác như căng thẳng đã được nhấc bỏ, một gánh nặng Wade còn không nhận ra nó có tồn tại.

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Sáu tháng trước sinh nhật hai mươi mốt tuổi, Peter hỏi Wade Ái  Danh của hắn là ai. Quái ghê, bạn bè với nhau bốn năm rồi mà bây giờ mới nhắc đến chuyện này.

 

Wade nhún vai, “Biết chết liền. À thì anh có Ái Danh, nhưng mà anh chả để ý lắm. Chỉ là tên thôi mà. Từ đó tới giờ là, nhiêu ta, mười bốn năm rồi, mà anh đã gặp người đó đ*o đâu. Chắc anh giống Captain America  ấy! Biết đâu anh sẽ bị đông đá, bảy mươi năm sau mới gặp được người đó thì sao!” Hắn cười cười, nhưng Peter vẫn bí xị.

 

“Em,” cậu ngập ngừng, “Em không muốn nhận Tử Danh đâu. Thế thì...nếu vậy em không chịu nổi mất.”

 

Wade lại nhún vai, cắn thêm một miếng taco, “Việc gì phải xoắn, Petey ơi. Chỉ là cái tên thôi mà.”

 

“Chỉ là cái tên cái-- cái đầu anh ấy, Wade.” Peter hậm hực ngồi dậy, thúc vai vào người Wade. “Là tri kỉ của em đó. Nó là, là định mệnh, là người sẽ hoàn thiện em. Không phải một cái tên ất ơ vớ vẩn. Nó là...Ái Danh của em.”

 

Tới lượt Wade hừ mũi. “Chẳng có ai trên đời này hoàn thiện mày được hết, chỉ có mày thôi, Petey. Ái Danh chỉ là người _tôn_ mày lên. Như bảng màu ấy. Ví dụ như mày là màu đỏ đi. Nếu mày là đỏ thì màu xanh đ*o thể nào hoàn thiện mày được, nếu thế mày sẽ thành ra màu nâu, chứ không phải đỏ nữa. Nhưng mà cái màu xanh đó sẽ tôn mày lên, hiểu ý anh không Peter? Hai đứa mày sẽ thành Giáng sinh, chứ không phải một đống tạp nhạp hổ lốn màu *ứt. Vậy nên đừng có ngồi lo về cái Ái Danh đó nữa. Nếu người đó chết thì cũng đã chết rồi. Mày có làm được gì nữa đâu, cứ chấp nhận mà sống tiếp thôi. Bởi vì đó là người đã chết thì nhiều khi mày còn chưa gặp họ lần nào ấy chứ. Đệt, có khi Ái Danh của anh cũng là Tử Danh này. Nhưng mày có thấy anh quan tâm không? Anh mày chưa bao giờ gặp người đó, nhiều khi anh mày tới mãn đời cũng không gặp, hết chuyện. Cuộc đời là những niềm đau mà em giai.”

 

Peter trố mắt nhìn hắn, không thể tin được Wade vừa mới thao thao một tràng triết lí sâu sắc từ hồi cha sinh mẹ đẻ tới giờ cậu mới nghe lần đầu. Rồi cậu bừng tỉnh, lắc đầu khẽ cười.

 

“Có lúc anh nói chuyện như thằng khùng phát dại, sao có lúc lại hùng hồn sâu sắc thế hả?”

 

Wade toét miệng cười hề hề. “Chuyện nhỏ như con thỏ, Petey.”

 

Nhưng một tháng rưỡi sau, Peter lại hỏi. Ba tuần sau, lại hỏi; một tuần sau nữa, vẫn hỏi.

 

Wade tức chết. Bởi vì dù hắn có nhìn chòng chọc ba dòng chữ _Peter Benjamin Parker_ đến rách mắt, nó cũng sẽ không bao giờ đổi thành _Peter Anthony Stark_. Một trò đùa chó chết. Wade chưa bao giờ quan tâm thằng nào con nào như hắn quan tâm Peter, nhưng cậu lại _đ*o phải Ái Danh của hắn_. Vài tháng nữa, Peter sẽ thức dậy với tên người khác trên ngực trái và hắn biết chắc cậu sẽ đi tìm kẻ đó cho bằng được, vì chính Peter đã bảo hắn như thế.

 

“Em muốn gặp người đó. Bất kể là ai, còn sống hay đã chết. Một thế lực siêu nhiên nào đó nghĩ người đó xứng với em. Ít ra em cũng phải tìm xem đó là ai,”có lần cậu nói thế.

 

Wade cầm con dao, cắt phần _Benjamin Parker_ ra, chỉ chừa lại độc cái tên _Peter_ và trong vài phút, hắn thấy lòng _phơi phới_ làm sao, đến khi chỗ cắt lên da non. Một phần trong Wade giận Peter vô cùng, lúc nào cũng nhắc đến Ái Danh với chả sinh nhật hai mươi mốt tuổi. Vẻ háo hức của cậu như tát vào mặt hắn, nhưng hắn biết...Wade _biết chắc_ một khi Ái Danh xuất hiện hắn sẽ còn khổ sở hơn nhiều. Tất cả sẽ không còn như xưa nữa. Vũ trụ sẽ chứng minh cho Wade thấy hắn chẳng đáng nhận được cái gì tốt đẹp cả, và hắn chắc chắn không xứng đáng có được _Peter Anthony Stark_.

 

Còn một tháng ba ngày nữa là Peter tròn hai mươi mốt tuổi, cuối cùng _(cuối cùng)_ cậu cũng thấy rét.

 

“Em...em không biết mình còn muốn nhận Ái Danh nữa không,” một đêm nọ, khi đang ngồi xem phim ở nhà Wade, Peter thì thào. “Em không...Em không muốn đời mình bị định đoạt chỉ bằng tên của một người được cho là tri kỉ của em. Em...” Cậu cựa quậy, rúc chân dưới đùi Wade. “Em muốn được yêu người em chọn. Chứ không phải người được vũ trụ sắp đặt sẵn cho em.”

 

Wade nhún vai, ngực hắn cháy bỏng một hỗn hợp kì lạ giữa hi vọng và tuyệt vọng. “Vậy thì lo làm gì.”

 

Nhưng Peter lại kêu ca, kéo chăn lên trùm mặt. “Đơn giản như vậy thì nói làm gì hở Wade. Ý là—em không muốn có Ái Danh. Em chỉ...em chỉ muốn...” Peter từ từ kéo tấm chăn xuống, nhìn Wade chăm chú. Rồi cậu bất thần nhỏm phắt dậy, choàng tấm chăn quanh vai, quỳ lên cạnh Wade trên chiếc sofa, nhìn hắn với ánh mắt mà từ lần cuối Wade chết đến giờ hắn mới thấy lại.

 

“Mày làm anh sợ quá Petey.”

 

“Xin lỗi,” Peter thì thầm, tích tắc sau đó môi cậu áp lên môi Wade, và mọi tế bào trong óc hắn lóe lên rồi tắt ngóm.

 

Khi Peter dứt ra, não hắn bắt đầu khởi động lại.

 

“Không phải là,” Wade liếm môi. “Không phải là anh không thích chuyện vừa rồi nhưng mà sao—”

 

“Em không muốn phải yêu hay không yêu theo lệnh của thế lực nào cả. Em—em muốn _anh_ , Wade à. Toàn bộ con người anh. Em—em yêu anh.”

 

Wade cũng không rõ hắn đang bực hay đang mừng, nhưng hình như mắt hắn đang trợn trừng lên. (Không hẳn là trừng Peter. Mấy khung thoại cũng đang léo nhéo ầm ĩ.) Wade không muốn thành chuột thí nghiệm cho một thằng nhóc gặp khủng hoảng trước tuổi hai mươi mốt. Nhưng của trời cho mà còn chê ỉ chê ôi là nghiệp chướng, thế nên hắn luồn một tay sau gáy Peter và hôn cậu. (Cũng là một kế hay để khỏi phải trả lời những thứ cậu tuôn ra nãy giờ.)

 

Peter rên lên, và tác động của thanh âm ấy lên não bộ Wade thật lạ kì. Vậy nên tay còn rảnh rang của hắn mò xuống đặt lên hông Peter, kéo cậu ngồi lên đùi, lôi cả tấm chăn theo.

 

Peter rũ lớp mền ra, để hai bàn tay mềm mịn tự do lần ngược lên cánh tay Wade, đến bờ vai rộng, rồi cổ, rồi ôm lấy khuôn mặt hắn. Wade...Wade có cảm giác cậu thực lòng thích ve vuốt làn da hắn. Hắn...không thể chịu nổi.

 

Wade dừng lại, đợi cậu mở mắt ra.

 

“Sao vậy?”

 

“Mai thức dậy em vẫn tôn trọng anh chứ?”

 

Peter lườm hắn, nhưng miệng cậu nhoẻn cười, Wade cười theo.

 

“Bây giờ em cũng có tôn trọng anh đâu.”

 

“Sao em nỡ lòng nào nói thế Petey!”

 

“Nhiều chuyện quá. Hôn em đi không em đánh anh bây giờ.”

 

Thế là Wade dẹp ba mớ suy nghĩ tào lao qua một bên, (bảo mấy khung thoại câm mồm lại,) và tập trung làm Peter quên đi mọi Ái Danh không phải là _Wade Winston Wilson._

 

Wade bị cuốn vào cơn lốc mang tên Peter mất một lúc. Khi tỉnh táo lại, cậu đã nằm trên giường hắn, phân nửa số quần áo đã bay đâu mất (bắt đầu từ sofa mà lôi nhau vào được tận đây kể cũng khá ấn tượng đấy).

 

“Đệt mợ, cưng à, em...” Wade ngưng ngang, vì hắn nhận ra cuối cùng mình đã có thể rờ rẫm toàn bộ làn da mỹ miều của Peter. Hắn lướt hai ngón tay dọc chiều dài thung lũng nhỏ giữa hai ngực, xuống vùng bụng, xoa xoa quanh rốn, cuối cùng nắm lấy hông cậu.

 

Như có gì đó thôi thúc, hắn đặt một cái hôn ướt át lên xương ức cậu, nghe da thịt mềm ấm nóng, mịn như nhung trên đầu lưỡi, hắn hôn và mút mát, ngậm lấy một đầu ti của cậu trong miệng. Hai bên sườn cậu nóng rực dưới tay hắn, quần jean và quần lót cậu đang mặc làm hắn vướng víu quá, nên Wade cởi chúng ra.

 

 “Tại Peter xinh quá mà, được chưa?”

 

“Wade à...?”

 

“Và đó là cách Petey khỏa thân trên giường của tao.”

 

“Wade.”

 

Wade cười khúc khích. Nhưng bây giờ khi Peter đã cởi hết quần áo hắn có nhiều vùng da phải khám phá hơn. Như chỗ da non ở má đùi trong này. Hay ở lòng bàn chân, sau đầu gối hay _mông này_. Lạy thánh thần trên cao, chắc Wade đã ngủm củ tỏi thoát xác lên thiên đường rồi bởi vì mông của Peter thật là—

 

[Cặp đào đáng giá nghìn đô đấy]

 

[Chính xác...]

 

Wade nên cởi phắt cái quần hắn đang mặc ra. Lấy gel bôi trơn với ba con sói nữa. Nhưng trước tiên, hắn nằm dài xuống giường, cắn mút hông của Peter, sau đó vùi đầu vào giữa hai chân cậu. Wade lấy lưỡi bao lấy gốc chỗ đó của cậu, thật ấm, thật cứng, thật tuyệt vời, chắc chắn là nó cũng hoàn hảo nữa, sao lại không chứ? Cả con người Peter đều hoàn hảo mà. Thậm chí nó còn vừa khít cổ họng hắn nữa này! Wade thắc mắc không biết ở trong mông hắn nó sẽ có cảm giác thế nào, nhưng để hôm khác vậy.

 

Hoặc hiệp hai tối nay cũng được.

 

Tính Wade không kén chọn đâu.

 

Tới khi Peter run lẩy bẩy, bấm những dấu bán nguyệt vào vai hắn, Wade dừng lại, nhả ra. Hắn đứng lên, tuột quần dài với quần đùi xuống, đến lấy gel bôi trơn và ba con sói chỗ tủ đầu giường.

 

Wade quay lại ngồi giữa hai nhân Peter, vuốt tay dọc đùi cậu và hỏi. “Có được không? Anh làm tình với em ấy? Em có chịu không?”

 

Peter hiểu. Cậu hiểu tại sao Wade cần phải hỏi như vậy, cũng như tại sao hắn cần phải nghe câu trả lời. (Khá là trần ai khoai củ nhưng mà Wade đã chỉ cho Peter...hết mọi thứ. Tất tần tật.)

 

“Được. Wade,” Cậu ôm lấy mặt hắn trong hai bàn tay, để hắn nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình. “Vâng,” cậu nói thật nghiêm túc, “làm tình với em đi, Wade.”

 

Wade hôn Peter một lần nữa, chậm rãi. “Được,” hắn thì thầm.

 

Wade dịu dàng bôi trơn cho Peter, hắn biết cậu đã từng làm chuyện này rồi, nhưng hắn vẫn muốn lần này phải thật đặc biệt. (Những tiếng rên rỉ bật ra từ miệng cậu, cái lưng ưỡn cong và hai tay vò nhàu tấm ga giường làm hắn phân tâm khủng khiếp, chắc hắn phải đeo ba con sói vào trước khi nhịn hết nổi mất.)

 

Thế là Wade đeo ba con sói, đẩy vào chậm thật chậm ôi-cha-mạ-quỷ-thần-thiên-địa-ơi Peter thật nóng thật chặt thật hoàn con mẹ nó hoàn hảo, cảm giác hai đùi cậu kẹp lấy hông Wade, tay cậu luồn vào áo hắn, môi cậu áp vào cổ hắn.

 

Cảm giác đó quá mãnh liệt; quá hoàn hảo. Cảm giác đó làm Ái Danh của Wade cháy đỏ trên tim hắn.

 

Nhưng rồi Peter lên đỉnh, những tia chất lỏng nóng bỏng bắn lên cơ bụng trần của Wade, dây lên ngực Peter. Chỉ nhìn cảnh đó thôi cũng đủ khiến Wade nổ tung, đằng này còn kèm thêm tiếng _rên ướt át_ và _cảm xúc_ nữa...Tay Wade siết chặt, để lại vết bầm trên đùi Peter, khi hắn vút lên đỉnh với một tiếng kêu khàn khàn.

 

Sau đó, Wade lau rửa cho cả hai. Hắn kéo Peter sát vào ngực, thiếp đi cùng cậu, một tay quàng qua vuốt ve chỗ ngay trên trái tim Peter. Ngay chỗ sẽ xuất hiện Ái Danh của cậu, một tháng nữa.

 

***

 

Hai tuần trước sinh nhật, Peter hỏi, “Sao anh không để em nhìn thấy?”

 

Cậu và Wade đang nằm trên giường của Peter, lõa thể, đẫm mồ hôi. Trừ Wade vẫn đang mặc áo thun xám (cũng ướt mồ hôi.)

 

Wade giả bộ không nghe thấy.

 

Nhưng Peter không chịu thôi, “Anh đã có Ái Danh rồi mà, sao anh không nói cho em biết đó là tên ai?” Cậu lướt những ngón tay mềm lên áo hắn, mân mê Ái Danh của Wade qua lần vải bông. Peter ngước lên, phụng phịu, “Em tưởng mình là bạn thân chứ.”

 

“Gì vậy, Petey!” Wade vắt tay lên trán, giả vờ đau lòng. “Từ bấy đến nay tôi cứ tưởng chúng ta hơn bạn bè chứ! Anh thật là đồ sở khanh!”

 

Peter cười vang, lắc đầu. “Tất nhiên em với anh phải hơn bạn bè rồi.”

 

“Giống người yêuuuuu phớ hôn?”

 

Peter gác chân qua hông Wade, trèo lên bụng hắn ngồi. Cậu cúi xuống hôn lên môi nứt nẻ của Wade. “Ừ. Nhưng anh biết ý em muốn nói là gì mà. Em...Em muốn biết người đó là ai...lẽ ra là ai.” Cậu xoa xoa Ái Danh của hắn. “Em thấy...ghen tị.”

 

Wade bắt lấy tay cậu, đưa lên hôn vào lòng bàn tay.  “Tên của ai không quan trọng, Peter à. Anh không quan tâm đến người đó. Anh quan tâm em.”

 

Peter vẫn còn phụng phịu. Wade ném cho cậu một cái nhìn khiêu gợi, thè lưỡi liếm cổ tay cậu, ngược đến khuỷu tay.

 

“Với lại, đợi tới khi Ái Danh của em xuất hiện đi, lúc đó em không ghen tị bằng anh đâu.”

 

Peter bĩu môi lầm bầm, “Ừ, cũng đúng,” rồi lại cúi xuống hôn hắn.

 

Wade biết Peter sinh vào 1:37 sáng sớm ngày bảy tháng mười một. (Hắn hỏi đàng hoàng nhé.) Nên ngày bảy tháng mười một, khi liếc thấy đồng hồ điểm 1:36 sáng, Wade đặt một tay lên chỗ trái tim Peter. Hắn không chịu nổi ý nghĩ phải nhìn tên kẻ khác hiện lên da thịt người thương khi hắn đang ân ái với cậu.

 

Khi Wade thức dậy, Peter đã đi mất. Wade tự bảo mình như thế là tốt hơn cả.

 

Hai tuần rưỡi sau đó Wade không thấy mặt cả Peter _lẫn_ Người Nhện. Hai tuần rưỡi liền hắn ngồi xem Golden Girls, ăn burrito không rõ chất lượng, chết, hoặc ngồi khóc trong bồn tắm.

 

[Câm đi.]

 

[Rốt cuộc tụi mình chỉ là chuột bạch mà thôi.]

 

Vậy nên khi nghe có tiếng gõ cửa, Wade thật tình chẳng bụng dạ đâu mà trả lời. Nhưng hắn vẫn ra mở cửa, hy vọng người ta sẽ bỏ chạy khi thấy hắn chỉ đánh độc quần xì với áo ba lỗ.

 

Nhưng người đó là Peter.

 

Peter, vẻ bồn chồn, trông như thể vừa thức trắng bảy ngày bảy đêm, đang mỉm một nụ cười dè dặt. Tay cậu cầm một phong bì lớn, dày bằng giấy nâu vàng, ôm chặt vào ngực.

 

Wade trừng mắt nhìn thằng nhóc, một tay nghiến chặt nắm đấm cửa, tay kia đặt lên khung cửa. (Tư thế này làm nổi cơ bắp trên cẳng tay, và cú liếc nhanh của Peter không qua khỏi mắt hắn. Tốt.)

 

“Mày muốn gì? Đang đêm Nô-en. Anh còn phải gặp mấy người, giết mấy chỗ nữa à nhen.” Nghe cứ có vần sao ấy, làm Wade càng thêm điên tiết.

 

“Um,” Peter hắng giọng. Wade hận mình ghê gớm, đến nước này mà vẫn còn thích nhìn Peter đỏ mặt. Cậu xộc tay vào tóc rồi đứng thẳng lưng lên, chìa phong bì ra và nói, “Anh xem đi.”

 

Wade xem. Nó màu vàng. Nhưng hắn không cầm lấy từ tay Peter, cũng không mở ra.

 

“Chi? Để mày lại bỏ anh nữa hả? Biến giùm anh đi, Peter.”

 

Wade phẩy tay tính đóng sầm cửa lại, nhưng Peter đã chặn cửa, xông vào căn hộ.

 

Cậu ném chiếc phong bì vào ngực hắn, vang lên một tiếng bộp nặng chịch. Hắn suýt thì chụp không kịp.

 

Peter trông thật sự mệt mỏi. “Chó chết—đã bảo là anh xem đi mà!” Cậu bắt đầu đi tới đi lui, vặn vẹo hai chiếc găng tay đang mang.

 

“Sáng đó em thức dậy là có Ái Danh rồi, được chưa. Em bị bối rối và sợ hãi, nên em bỏ chạy. Y hệt _đồ hèn_. Tại vì em nghĩ, ‘Chắc là có trục trặc gì đó. Chắc _là số phận lú lẫn_ rồi. Hoặc có khi anh _nói dối_ em. Có khi anh _gạt_ em, Wade.’ Nhưng rồi em nhớ ra: _Ái Danh không thay đổi_. Chú Ben của em khi chết vẫn có tên _thời con gái_ của dì May trên ngực. Vậy nên em đi tìm hiểu thì đúng là _Ái Danh. Không. Thay đổi._ Tên cha sinh mẹ đẻ thế nào thì Ái Danh vẫn giữ nguyên như vậy. (Không khác gì táng thẳng vào mặt cộng đồng người chuyển giới nhưng mà—) Thế là em nghĩ, ‘Sao anh lại _không nói em biết’_ và em nhận ra đó là vì anh _không biết_! Em mới đi hỏi bố về lần nhận em làm con nuôi nhưng bố không chịu nói gì hết, còn hỏi vặn lại em mà _anh có biết_ kiếm án lệnh để được lấy giấy khai sinh bản gốc nó trần ai đến mức nào không hả? Anh nghĩ lấy giấy tờ nhận nuôi dễ lắm hả? Nhất là khi người yêu cầu niêm phong và giữ bí mật những giấy tờ đó lại là chính _Tony Stark_ nữa chứ? Nhưng em _cần phải_ đưa cho anh xem tất cả trước khi đến gặp anh để _anh_ biết được sự thật. Để _anh_ hiểu tại sao em lại bỏ chạy, sao em lại bối rối và—và...Xin anh, Wade. Làm ơn. Mở ra đi.”

 

Mỗi tội Wade không muốn mở Phong bì Pandora. Trái tim bé bỏng mỏng manh của hắn sẽ vỡ nát mất hoặc...hoặc...tình huống kia thì lại quá sức chịu đựng của hắn. Hắn quả thực chịu không nổi.

 

Nhưng nhìn xuống, tay hắn đang run như lá vàng trước gió, và hắn đầu hàng. Hắn đầu hàng trước ánh nhìn vừa buồn bã vừa nhen nhóm hy vọng của Peter, Wade xé chỗ dán trên phong bì, lôi ra một tập giấy tờ dày.

 

Nửa đầu là mớ điều khoản pháp lí loằng ngoằng về quyền thăm nuôi của cha mẹ/ gia đình ruột và mấy thứ vớ vẩn nhưng rồi có thứ đập vào mắt hắn:

 

_Tên đứa trẻ: Peter Benjamin Parker_

 

Wade luống cuống lật hết trang này sang trang khác.

 

_Cha đẻ: Richard Allan Parker_

 

_Mẹ đẻ: Mary Kathryn Parker (Họ thời con gái: Fitzpatrick)_

 

_Cha nuôi: Anthony Edward Stark_

 

Peter lại nói tiếp , “Cha mẹ ruột của em chết hai năm sau khi bố nhận nuôi em. Cả hai người đều là đặc vụ CIA, không thể chăm sóc em được. Dì May đang hóa trị  cũng không đủ sức khỏe. Nhưng ba Richard là bạn với bố em, nên bố đề nghị nhận em làm con nuôi. Rồi sau đó họ chết...Dù sao bố lúc nào cũng đảm bảo em gần gũi với dì dượng ruột vì em chỉ có hai người là họ hàng thân thiết. Nhưng mà—”

 

“Cho anh xem đi,” Wade thì thầm. Hắn thấy xây xẩm mặt mày, như thể đầu hắn đang xoay tít, tách khỏi hai vai. Hắn thả rơi tập giấy xuống sàn, ngồi phịch xuống tay dựa chiếc sa-lông bẩn thỉu, nhìn Peter đang gật đầu lia lịa.

 

Cậu cởi áo khoác ra, rồi đến áo hoodie xanh sẫm, rồi khăn quàng cổ. Khi cậu nắm lấy gấu áo thun lót, Wade nhắm mắt lại.

 

Hắn nghe tiếng vải rơi xuống sàn nhẹ hẫng, nhưng hắn không muốn nhìn. Không thể nhìn vì nhỡ đâu...nhỡ đâu tất cả chỉ là một trò đùa dàn dựng tinh vi? Nhỡ đâu vũ trụ chỉ đang bày trò lỡm hắn, trò đùa độc ác nhất trên đời? Nhỡ đâu Ái Danh trên tim Peter không phải là tên hắn?

 

“Wade?”

 

[Ui đệt mợ! Ẻm đi lúc nào mà lại gần vậy?]

 

Hai tay Peter ôm lấy mặt Wade. “Nhìn em này,” cậu nói thật dịu dàng, thật âu yếm và Wade muốn bật khóc. “Xin anh...Nhìn em đi. Nhìn Ái Danh của em đi.”

 

Tay Peter lần xuống tim hắn và cuối cùng Wade hấp háy mở mắt ra.

 

Mả cha bọn nước mắt! Thứ phản chủ!

 

Wade không nhìn vội. Mắt mắt dính cứng trên khuôn mặt Peter, rơi tõm vào đôi mắt nâu to tròn, vương vấn cặp môi hồng xinh xắn, sau đó—sau đó—hắn nhìn xuống và...

 

“Hừm.”

 

Bởi vì ngay trên trái tim của Peter là Ái Danh của cậu. Tên của Wade.

 

_Wade Winston Wilson._

 

Wade giơ ngón cái lên xoa xoa dòng chữ.

 

“Không bị lem đi, vậy chắc không phải bút Magic rồi.”

 

“Đồ mất dạy,” Peter đấm một cú vào vai hắn.

 

Wade ôm chầm lấy Peter, vùi đầu vào hõm cổ tri kỉ của hắn.

 

“Đệt mợ, em của anh.”

 

Peter cũng ôm chặt lấy hắn.

 

“Cho em xem được không?”

 

“Hả?”

 

“Ái Danh của anh ấy? Tên của em. Trên ngực anh. Được không?”

 

Suýt nữa Wade đã từ chối, vì hắn đã chối bỏ điều này suốt mười bốn năm nay. Ái Danh của hắn. Nhưng nghĩ kĩ thì, còn ai thích hợp để nhìn cái tên ấy hơn _Peter Benjamin Parker_ chứ? (Người hóa ra tên là _Peter Anthony Stark_? Còn là tri kỉ của hắn nữa chứ? Vãi loằn.)

 

Wade nắm gấu áo, kéo qua khỏi đầu, quăng nó xa ba thước.

 

Peter mở tròn mắt nhìn mắt một lúc, rồi giơ tay mân mê phần _Benjamin Parker_. Cậu cúi xuống hôn chữ _Peter_.

 

“Về phòng ngủ nhé?”

 

“Tất _con mẹ nó_ nhiên.”

 

_“Wade này.”_

 

(Và nếu ở trên giường Wade có say sưa hôn hít mút mát vuốt ve Ái Danh của Peter – _tên_ của hắn– thì Peter cũng không lấy làm phiền.)

 

(Hai đứa quên béng hôm đó là Giáng sinh, thôi kệ. Cứ để Bố Stark với mẹ Rogers chờ vậy.)

 

-Hết-


End file.
